


servicing with gratitude

by beck_and_t (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Castration, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gang Rape, Inspired by Music, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Suspension, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beck_and_t
Summary: Ramsay promises her something akin to kindness for torturing a bitch.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 7





	servicing with gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'A Song of Ice & Fire' nor am I profiting from this.

Touching him brings no pleasure, but Ramsay promises her something akin to kindness for torturing a bitch. ~~Theon~~ , Reek is no more than a sissy bitch here and he expects her to refer to him as such. Reek is bound with rope -- beautiful things, which would be better suited to a willing participant. Instead, Ramsay hangs him from the ceiling with intricate ties, gagging him with a urine-soaked rag and covering his eyes with the very panties he ripped from her body when he consummated the marriage.

“You can make this go away, Reek,” he promises, pushing the body back and forth. “Go ahead and show appreciation. I want you to say: thank you, Lady Sansa, for torturing my cunt.”

One ankle is turning purple. Ramsay pushes hard, harder again and Reek would thrash in panic were he able to. Sansa follows along with his body. Her hand keeps in the place where he was once a man, no more a man than she is now.

A service without gratitude means asking the dogs to take over her duty. Then, she watches from Ramsay’s lap as he bounces her up and down, up and down and she better be thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.


End file.
